


One Percent

by Jackycat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Логан Пирс оказался, пусть не самым хлопотным, но любопытнейшим Номером, о котором под конец расследования и у Джона, и у Гарольда сложились весьма неоднозначные и совершенно противоположные впечатления. <br/>А еще, ну, это конечно авторские выдумки, но появление в поле зрения Машины этого своеобразного субъекта было некой отправной точкой, заставившей обоих напарников рассмотреть свои отношения под иным углом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Percent

Из разумной предосторожности, желая скрыть от ближайших друзей и партнеров Пирса его намерение покинуть город, Финч предложил, вопреки обыкновению, не брать личный самолет, а воспользоваться международными авиалиниями. Однако, хотя не составляло никакого труда забронировать билеты на ближайшие часы, Логан наотрез отказался вылетать ночью. Он настаивал на том, чтобы, несмотря на состоявшееся покушение, вместе с Джоном вернуться домой. Но, поскольку по мнению обоих таинственных напарников, это было крайне легкомысленно, все сошлись на том, чтобы навестить оборудованную Финчем для подобных случаев конспиративную квартиру. Пришлось, правда, выслушать недовольную и многословную тираду Пирса о несогласии надевать на голову темный полотняный мешок, чтобы скрыть от него направление. Переубедить его все же удалось, но только после того, как Риз в качестве альтернативы высказал предложение оглушить амбициозного миллиардера. 

\- Будь по-вашему. - Сдался наконец Логан, напустив на себя беззаботный вид. – В таком случае, мне понадобится надежный поводырь, – с этими словами он притянул Риза к себе, настойчиво взял под руку и любезно улыбнулся Гарольду. - К сожалению, мне придется похитить у вас Джона на эту ночь. Не обессудьте. 

Вскользь брошенный на Финча прощальный взгляд напарника лучше всяких слов раскрыл его «радость» от перспективы провести следующие сутки в компании этого самонадеянного субъекта.

Спустя полчаса Логан Пирс в сопровождении Джона Уайли переступил порог конспиративного дома.   
Оглядевшись и по достоинству оценив обстановку, Логан похвалил вкус заказчика, коим, не ошибившись, назвал загадочного коллегу Джона. Он отклонил предложение выпить, ссылаясь на выработавшиеся в начале сегодняшнего вечера неприятные ассоциации, и, пока Риз уходил в кухню за стаканом обыкновенной минералки, расположился на диване в гостиной, по-хозяйски скинув здесь же обувь и уместив ноги на журнальный столик. Принимая из рук вернувшегося Джона широкий стакан, Логан с самым невозмутимым видом пригласил его присесть рядом, будто действие происходило в его собственном пентхаусе.   
Пронаблюдав за тем, как Джон с безэмоциональным выражением на лице подчинился, Пирс хмыкнул и самодовольно улыбнулся.   
\- Что-то не так? – спросил Риз.  
\- Приятно осознавать, что я не ошибся, - не теряя своей внезапной веселости, ответил Логан и добавил, углядев немой вопрос во взгляде собеседника: - На счет тебя.   
\- Подробней, пожалуйста.  
\- Знание человеческой натуры мой конек, как я уже говорил, и я весьма горд собой, что сумел разглядеть настоящие личностные особенности человека, которого благодаря его презентабельному внешнему виду и, прямо скажу, недурной внешности скорее всего чаше принимают за заядлого юбочника.   
Риз вздернул брови:  
\- Даже не знаю, стоит ли мне вдаваться в детали.  
Логан, естественно, проигнорировал недвусмысленный намек закрыть эту тему, не открывая ее:   
\- Ты и твой партнер, - сказал он с затаенным торжеством.   
\- И что?  
\- Я конечно не подозревал о наличии во всей этой истории твоего четырехглазого друга, но, видишь ли, мне было достаточно одного твоего взгляда там, на аукционе, и я понял, что передо мной человек с определенными наклонностями. Впрочем, это не мешает тебе время от времени увлекаться слабым полом.   
\- Мне думалось, я объяснил свой интерес более чем доходчиво.  
\- Это ничему не противоречит. Ты с таким азартом перебил мою ставку, зная наверняка, что это привлечет мое внимание!.. Но вернемся к более интересным вещам: неужели ты собираешься отрицать связь со своим карманным миллионером?  
Риз пренебрежительно фыркнул, отворачиваясь и давая понять, что подобную нелепость обсуждать не станет. Логан, однако, сдаваться не собирался:  
\- Возможно, это было бы некорректно в других обстоятельствах, но я подслушивал вашу с ним беседу. Медведь, кто это? Ваш домашний питомец? Пес, надо полагать, которого расстраивает создавшаяся в доме атмосфера? А эта милая квартирка, наверное, и есть совместное гнездышко? - Насмешливо улыбаясь, Пирс подождал реакции, но, когда понял, что ее не предвидится, сказал: - Ладно, не хочешь обсуждать очевидное, тогда давай поговорим о поясе смертника и отсидке в Райкерс.  
\- По-моему, кое-кто слишком любопытен и, не смотря на ясное предупреждение, продолжает совать свой нос не в свое дело, - проговорил Риз, и в его голосе отчетливо проскользнули предостерегающие нотки.   
\- Ты прав! - Логан тут же принял невинный вид и выставил перед собой ладони. - Однако, все же надо на чем-то остановиться.  
Джон вновь взглянул вопросительно, а Пирс пожал плечами:  
\- Ты не поддерживаешь разговор ни ка какую тему. До отлета больше шести часов.  
\- Я бы посоветовал проспаться, если уж ты сам не захотел отправиться в путь сегодня. Все-таки не каждый день рискуешь умереть от анафилактического шока.  
\- Благодаря нашей совместной прогулке я взбодрился и все равно не засну. Поэтому предпочитаю беседу. А поскольку ты обо мне достаточно наслышан, и у тебя передо мной большое преимущество, я хочу поговорить о тебе и твоем очкарике. Как вы познакомились?   
Риз взглянул на него с упрямым безразличием.  
\- Не хочешь ни подтверждать, ни опровергать мои догадки, будем брать их за исходное «дано».  
\- Занятно, откуда у человека, предпочитающего победы над конкурентами и, еще больше - над их женами, интерес к таким вещам?  
Логан пожал плечами:  
\- Люблю разнообразие. Мой мозг открыт для революционных идей и впечатлений.  
\- Именно это и заставило тебя подойти ко мне на аукционе? Ты неправильно истолковал мой взгляд и решил завязать далекоидущее знакомство? - Усмехнулся Риз.  
\- Я любопытен, а твой взгляд очень недвусмысленно говорил о личном интересе и пробудил обоюдный интерес.  
\- Вот как?  
\- А что? Неужто ты не знаешь, что я весьма толерантен в подобных щепетильных вопросах?  
\- В такие подробности я не вдавался.   
\- Правда? Выходит, твоя «осведомленность» хромает и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Даже мои приятели сделали соответствующие выводы, когда увидели нас вместе.   
\- Это их проблемы.   
\- Я тоже так считаю. Признаться, выводить их из себя – одно из моих излюбленных хобби.   
\- Я заметил.  
\- Так чем займемся? - Пирс отставил стакан и многозначительно посмотрел на Риза.  
\- Отправляйся спать.  
\- Это - последнее из списка моих планов. Что-нибудь еще?

Джон промолчал. Этот молодой человек, не успев переменить к себе отношение на более лояльное, снова начал невыносимо раздражать.  
Пирс изобразил на лице раздумье:  
\- Видимо, решать придется мне, и я вот думаю, не отправиться ли на вечеринку, где предположительно тусуется мой недавний отравитель?   
\- До отъезда в аэропорт я отсюда не выйду, - предупредил Джон.  
\- Вот и оставайся, – пожал плечами Логан. - Лично я не собираюсь тратить такую чудесную ночь на тоскливое бдение в четырех стенах! В конце концов, надо обмыть с приятелями мое увольнение.   
\- Тебе, я так понимаю, не терпится снова оказаться одной ногой в могиле? Ладно, тогда и у меня есть предложение: могу привязать тебя к каминной решетке или вот к этим перилам. – Джон кивнул на лестницу, по которой оба они только что спустились в гостиную. - Во избежание ненужной возни.  
\- О! Это что-то поинтереснее. – Сощурился Пирс, явно забавляясь. - Твой друг тоже разделяет увлеченность садомазо-игрищами? А по нему и не скажешь!

Джон отвернулся, подавив сильное желание больно ударить. У Логана Пирса был какой-то непревзойденный дар выбивать из равновесия. На миг Риз даже мысленно поддержал потенциального убийцу в намерении заткнуть этого типа раз и навсегда.  
От осознания того, что психологическая экзекуция в лице самодовольного миллиардера только началась, и время, проведенное в компании с этим специалистом по выносу мозга, может показаться бесконечным, Джону очень захотелось выпить. Мимолетное преображение Логана в человека более или менее адекватного, которое произошло после неудавшегося отравления, полностью выветрилось и теперь казалось совершеннейшей бутафорией. Хотя в уголке сознания и брезжила оправдывающая мысль, что скрыться под панцирь привычного бездумного разгильдяйства побудила Пирса встреча с Гарольдом и подслушанный разговор. Все же Джон совершенно не горел желанием открывать для себя подспудною причину доверительности Логана, о которой тот недвусмысленно заявлял на протяжении последнего получаса. Больше всего этого, однако, нервировали упоминания о Финче, и в сути такой внезапной чувствительности Джон хотел разбираться еще меньше.   
Поднявшись со своего места и подойдя к мини-бару, Риз всерьез вознамерился переступить одно из самостоятельно избранных правил - не пить в процессе выполнения задания. Этот порыв был прерван неслышно подошедшим Пирсом. Почувствовав приближение со спины, Джон отреагировал молниеносно: развернулся и стиснул пальцы на горле собственного подзащитного. Секунды хватило, чтобы понять, что целью Логана было не нападение, и Риз, пусть нехотя, но разжал руку. Пирс хрипло прокашлялся, потирая ладонью шею. Вопреки ожидаемому, его взгляд отнюдь не был испуганным.

\- Не стоит так подкрадываться, – проговорил Джон. – Это может иметь нежелательные последствия.  
\- Я просто проверял твою реакцию, – сказал Логан, и некое крошечное изменение в тоне его голоса заставило нахмуриться. – Ты напряжен так, будто чувствуешь себя в ловушке. Неужели мое присутствие действует на тебя столь волнующе?  
\- Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения. – Усмехнулся Риз.  
\- Или все дело в наушнике в твоем ухе и человеке, который держит тебя на коротком поводке, используя твой мобильный как средство слежения? – Логан приблизился на шаг, с интересом угадывая, как поведет себя его немногословный собеседник, потянулся и без тени смущения вытащил сотовый из кармана брюк Джона. С дерзким простодушием он повертел телефон в руках и демонстративно отключил его:  
\- Если хочешь знать: да, я считаю, что тебе необходимо расслабиться, и, да, я вполне уверен, что на сегодняшний вечер могу полностью располагать тобой. Не в этом ли состоит твоя работа?   
\- Моя работа, - проговорил или, точнее, прошипел Джон, теряя остатки терпения, - нередко состоит в том, чтобы сбивать спесь с зарвавшихся выпендрежников, вроде тебя. Еще чуть-чуть, и я...

Договорить он, впрочем, не сумел: Пирс с неожиданной силой рванул его за отвороты пиджака на себя, быстро, поскольку в ответной реакции не был до конца уверен, прижался к губам и, запечатлев на них мгновенный поцелуй, несильно куснул.

\- И что ты сделаешь? - Тут же отпрянув, видя нарастающее остервенение в глазах Джона, он нахально улыбался и чувствовал наплыв адреналина похлеще, чем если бы дразнил быка красной тряпкой. - Разобьешь мне физиономию? Вряд ли твой друг одобрит испачканные моей кровью ковры. Может, все-таки займемся чем-нибудь более интересным?   
\- Как бы ты не пожалел об этом.  
Логан плотоядно оскалился:  
\- Испытай меня.

 

Впоследствии, когда затмившее рассудок исступление немного рассеялось, Риз краем сознания уловил странное чувство, сплетенное из слабых угрызений совести, неудержимого желания себя оправдать и острого кайфа.

«Надо было удостовериться в отсутствии жучков!..» - Тихо, но настойчиво бубнила совесть, заглушаемая еще не улегшейся злостью: - «Чертов избалованный ублюдок!..»  
А злость в свою очередь тут же утопала в экстатичном: - «Хорош, все-таки, зараза!..»

Впрочем, Джон не мог до конца сосредоточиться ни на какой конкретной мысли и, очередной раз вдавив изгибающегося и непристойно стонущего Пирса в диванные сидения, решил отложить объяснение причин на потом. 

Хотя ковры в гостиной были спасены, этого нельзя было утверждать о диване, местами скользком и липком.   
В конечном итоге, оставив рядом со снятой обувью Пирса и прочие атрибуты одежды, защитник и подзащитный перебрались в помещение, менее освещенное и имевшее предметы мебели более удобные и просторные для последовавших за этим перемещением упражнений. 

Первая волна блаженства принесла с собой странное забвение, и Джон несколько сбавил контроль. Возможно, виной тому была полусонная атмосфера, отдаленно похожая на царившую в его собственной, подаренной некогда Гарольдом квартире, где он появлялся лишь для того, чтобы выспаться. В такие моменты, уже блуждая где-то на грани реальности и сна, в голове появлялись картины весьма странные и в какой-то мере предосудительные. Однако, будучи всегда честным с собой, Джон Риз перестал упрекать себя за подобные поблажки очень быстро и вскоре просто получал от них удовольствие. Достигая физической разрядки - следствия таких ведений, он спокойно и умиротворенно засыпал, говоря себе, что все равно никто не узнает об этой его небольшой слабости.

Прикосновения Риза, с упоением оглаживающего плечи и спину партнера, внезапно сделались трогательно-нежными, растеряв всю свою напористость и бесцеремонность. Склонившись над Пирсом, он чуть ощутимо касался губами затылка и шеи, проводил руками до поясницы, трепетно ощупывал ее, будто чувствовал некую обязанность раз за разом убеждаться, что ничего не повреждено и не нарушено. Словно имел дело с ломким механизмом.   
Логан, хоть и порядком разомлевший, не мог не заметить странной перемены. Приподнявшись на локте, он обернулся через плечо и игриво осведомился:  
\- Это должно означать любовь с первого секса, или ты сейчас в постели с кем-то другим?

Такие слова отрезвили, вырывая из восхитительного полусна, возвращая к реальности и заодно к утихшему раздражению. Раздражение же обострило вновь разгоревшуюся похоть. Джон жестко подмял Пирса под себя, прижав обеими руками к постели, вклиниваясь коленом между его ногами и побуждая развести их.   
Невесомые грезы рассеялись в одно мгновение, уступив место тягучей и душной страсти, рвущей грудную клетку. Впрочем, не только ее: от резкого вторжения Пирс закричал во все горло, совершенно не помышляя сдержаться. Поддев Логана ладонью под пахом, Риз заставил его выпятить зад, мощно насадил на собственный член, со следующим движением вставив во всю длину и выбивая новый вскрик.   
Джон нутром чувствовал, что Пирс тащится от осознания своей беспомощности, от того, что его грубо подчиняют чужой воле. Навалившись на него почти всей своей тяжестью, пресекая слабые попытки освободиться, Риз порывисто двигался, удерживал Логана за шею, чуть сжимая и ощущая, как под пальцами с каждым рваным возгласом вздрагивает кадык.   
На сей раз Пирс поплыл и разрядился первым. С трудом преодолев сопротивление судорожно сжавшихся мышц, Джон еще пару раз толкнулся внутри и кончил с длинным гортанным стоном.

\- Охренеть! – Констатировал Логан, перевернувшись на спину и все еще сбивчиво дыша. – Надеюсь, твой приятель простит нам испачканное постельное белье. Право, эта жертва была не напрасна.   
Риз молча усмехнулся, укладываясь рядом. Комментировать слова Пирса не было необходимости, а кроме этого вернулась некоторая озабоченность: «Лишь бы здесь не было подслушивающих устройств!..»  
Логана, однако, даже оглушительный оргазм не сделал менее словоохотливым. Он опять с иронией взглянул на новоиспеченного любовника:  
\- Знаешь, а я ведь и правда ошибся. Между тобой и твоим боссом ничего не было, верно? – И, не дожидаясь реакции, добавил: - Это конечно не означает, что ты его не хочешь. Напротив, хочешь до жути. Впрочем, как и он тебя. Но почему-то вы оба никак об этом не договоритесь. – Логан улыбнулся провокаторски насмешливо, заметив во взгляде Джона знакомый огонек. – Пусть твой напарник и не красавец, но, подозреваю, что не внешний вид делает его чертовски сексуальным, а интеллект. Признайся: сейчас ты бы с удовольствием трахал не меня, а своего босса.   
\- Скажи, что мне предпринять, чтобы ты заткнулся? – Любезно спросил Джон, чувствуя, что сил осталось разве что на один-единственный выпад, коим можно было бы вырубить мерзавца к чертовой бабушке.   
\- Принеси мне виски. – Логан изобразил на лице самое умильное выражение из всех, на которые был способен, а, увидев в глазах Джона непередаваемую гамму эмоций, с готовностью пообещал: - И я буду покорно молчать!


End file.
